


винегрет

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	винегрет

Когда я училась в начальной школе, у меня не было интернета. Зато была М., с которой мы приходили после уроков домой – ко мне, потому что я жила ближе, и всячески себя развлекали.  
Куклы нас не забавляли, кататься на роликах и играть в бадминтон любыми предметами в квартире после нескольких казусов было запрещено, эксперименты с готовкой нас скоро утомили – дальше разнообразных бутербродов наши умения не шли, а портить продукты и воображать, что омлет, на который мы потратили несколько часов, - на самом деле панкейк, было довольно скучно. Мы играли в принцессу и рыцаря, но это было травмоопасно, порой принцесса (на самом деле она была драконом, который был злым и жестоким, но не потому, что был злым и жестоким, а из-за травм и горя, и всякого разного, что обычно происходит с драконами), порой принцесса так увлекалась придумыванием истории, что, получив от принца по лбу тяжелой диванной подушкой, валилась с дивана, билась головой о косяк, натыкалась на кота, от неожиданности включавшего когти… В общем, ролевые игры нам не нравились.   
Мы смотрели телевизор, не мультфильмы и детские передачи, а фильмы ужасов, которые отчего-то шли днем и отчего-то были примерно одинаковыми. Большие пауки, большие муравьи, большие осы, большие бабочки. М. до сих пор боится бабочек, а я – пауков.   
Однажды мы решили кидать на прохожих воду в пакетах. Первый разорвался у меня над головой, второй – залетел на балкон соседей. Однажды мы кидали прищепки в строителей, которые ремонтировали фасад дома, а потом долго-долго сидели под дверью, одновременно радостные и напуганные, когда они стучали и на весь подъезд ругали нас.  
В один день мы посмотрели в одну сторону и осознали: телефон!   
Сначала это были дурацкие розыгрыши, что-то там про электричество и воду, мы выкрикивали глупости и бросали трубку – это было весело, но стало надоедать, к тому же у одной строгой дамы оказался определитель номера, и она позвонила нам, отчитала и пригрозила, что перезвонит вечером и все расскажет родителям (как только М. вернулась домой, она набрала мой номер, и мы занимали линию, пока не наступило время идти спать).  
Спустя несколько лет кто-то позвонил мне с глупой шуткой, настроение было хуже некуда, и я решила перезвонить. Пока соединялось, я вспомнила эту строгую даму, и как нам было не по себе, поэтому просто крикнула «бу!», рассмеялась и отключилась.  
Мы стали использовать телефон, чтобы получить ответы на сложнорешаемые вопросы. Нас волновало разное: существуют ли инопланетяне (М. считала, что да, ее родители выписывали газету про них, а еще у нее была энциклопедия, я же не была уверена), будет ли завтра контрольная по математике («нет» значило, можно заниматься своими делами, «да» заставляло учить уроки), пойдет ли дождь, правда ли, что коты все видят вверх ногами и когда в этом году начнутся каникулы.   
Мы выбирали номер – придумывали или искали симпатичную фамилию в телефонной книге, потом придумывали имя и просили позвать человека к телефону. Был такой – да, не было – нет. Удивительно, но часто нам везло (существование Деда Мороза, к слову, подтверждалось далеко не раз, в отличие от существования внеземных форм).  
Однажды мы не просто угадали с номером и именем – Вадим, который был дома и которого подозвала бабушка, оказался нашим новым одноклассником, буквально пару дней назад появившимся в школе. Я была мастером идиотских вопросов еще в детстве, поэтому спросила, как ему наш класс, что он ел на обед, что задали по русскому, и положила трубку, прежде чем он успел что-то ответить. Еще пару лет он был абсолютно уверен, что я в него влюблена, и этим страшно раздражал меня и смешил М.  
Была и влюбленность. Я не помню его имени, но помню, что он был прекрасным собеседником (заменить блендер кофемолкой, чтобы приготовить молочный коктейль было его идеей, что бы там ни думали мои родители). Мы разговорились во время гадания, и потом еще несколько недель разговаривали, как только появлялась возможность, но расстояние – мы жили на разных концах города – расстояние не дало нам встретиться, и чувства угасли.  
Постепенно и гадание начало надоедать. И я придумала что-то навроде голосового поиска. Набирала случайный номер и задавала нужный вопрос.  
Я попадала на бывшую преподавательницу английского, когда нужно было уточнить, какое время должно быть в этом упражнении и правильно ли я перевела текст. Скучающая пенсионерка с прокуренным голосом рассказывала, как правильно готовить винегрет и всегда рада была помочь с выбором подарка маме на день рождения или на восьмое марта.   
Со студентом физмата мы сражались с уравнениями с двумя неизвестными, которые я нашла в какой-то математической книге, мужчине неопределенного возраста, не всегда трезвому, но очень вежливому, я рассказывала, что читаю и чем оно мне нравится.  
Разным людям, номера которых я никогда не набирала больше одного раза, я рассказывала о том, что сама еще не понимала, но что уже жгло изнутри.  
Что отвечать, если тебе звонит незнакомый ребенок и говорит, что мир вокруг кажется странным и неправильным и все тяжелее делать вид, что все в порядке? Они что-то отвечали. Мне везло – у них никогда не оказывалось определителей, чтобы позвонить и испугать родителей. Может быть, наоборот.  
Со временем мне надоело и это, к тому же мы стали постарше – панкейки все чаще удавались (хотя оставался ряд проблем с пюре и драниками, кулинария нас больше не пугала), ролевые игры превратились в бесконечные истории, которые я сочиняла быстрее, чем успевала рассказывать, а М. обожала слушать, на куклах можно было проводить опыты по искусственной мутации, а в телевизоре появились не только по всем параметрам ужасные фильмы. Мы все реже оставались дома, улица манила – все самое интересное происходило там.  
На обществознании в шестом классе нам задали провести опрос. Это был конец учебного года, стояла жара, идти никуда не хотелось – я заполнила все анкеты кроме одной – мы решили, что хотя бы одна должна быть честной – и я набрала номер.  
Опрос был по безопасности личных данных. В телефоне оказался обаятельный полицейский. Он ответил на вопросы, рассказал нам что-то по теме, а потом еще предложил прислать сотрудника в школу, чтобы тот провел занятие. Мы отказались.  
За анкеты нам поставили отлично, я сослалась на головную боль, чтобы вернуться домой раньше родителей и позвонить по одному из номеров – кому-то из людей, которые мне так нравились, но совершенно выпали из памяти.  
Цифры тоже, но пальцы еще помнили, куда жать – это была та женщина, винегрет, открытки для мамы, трубку взял мужчина, я отчего-то разволновалась и сбросила.  
Сразу же перезвонили. Я сидела в кресле, обхватив колени, слушала, как долго-долго звонит телефон, ко мне пришел кот, уселся рядом и старательно показывал, что не понимает, почему я не беру трубку.  
Я тоже не понимала.


End file.
